Freddy Fazbear
General Freddy Fazbear is an animatronic bear in service at the Freddy Fazbears Pizza. He is the lead singer in the band. Freddy is the main antagonist of Five Nights At Freddy's, but in perspective of the lore he is if anything an protagonist. Freddy Fazbear is the hardest animatronic to get by without dying. Appearance Freddy Fazbear is a brown animatronic bear. Freddy's face has a puffy light brown muzzle with three freckles on each side, light blue eyes, a oval black nose, two circular ears, eight square teeth on his lower jaw, two thick black eyebrows, two human handprints, and puffy elevated cheeks. Freddy's clothing is no more than a black bow tie and his black trademark top hat. His belly, like his muzzle, has a slightly lighter shade than the rest of the body. He has four fingers on his hands and three large toes on his feet. Freddy's endoskeleton can be seen through the joints throughout his body. Behavior Freddy's behavior different than the other animatronics. Instead of "I'm gonna get over there and hope he screws up" or "I'm gonna run over there and hope I arrive before he closes the door", Freddy's tactics are more of "I'm gonna sneak over there and attack when he doesn't expect it". This makes him a hard animatronic to get by, especially with all the other ones you have to deal with. However with hearing skills you'll be fine! The player hear Freddy when he moves, Freddy gives us two hints. One is running footsteps, two is a grim laugh. However if another animatronic's noise plays while Freddy moves, Freddy's sounds cannot be heard. Freddy's other side is when the power is out. When the power hits zero, Freddy himself will sand outside the west hall and play his jingle, the March Of The Toreadors. After a few seconds the lights will be completely off and Freddy will stop playing his tune. Soon the player will be jumpscared by Freddy, resulting in death. However when the power goes out you can buy yourself more time by playing dead, just stop looking and moving around. If you are almost there, a few seconds could be all you need to hear the clock chime. Freddy Fazbear has two jumpscares, his normal one, and the out of power one. Freddy's normal jumpscare starts out with Freddy popping out of the lower right side of the screen. The background will shake violently as Freddy, with his mouth wide open, screams while tilting his head side to side. Freddy's endoskeleton eyes can be seen right through his friendly blue ones. His second jumpscare is a lot less frightening. First he pops out of the bottom of the screen. He will spread his arms and move toward you as if he is giving you a hug. Like his normal jumpscare he will told his head side to side, only faster. The reason this jumpscare is not as scary is because you are expecting it, unlike the other one that can happen any second.